Healing Souls
by Gary the Snail x3
Summary: He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_Jax Teller_ was riding through Charming looking for that face, that familiar loving face that told him everything was going to be right in the world again. His best friend, his crush, hell his once lover. He just needed her right now.

He pulled up to the same house he used to pull up to everyday and quickly turned off the bike and took off his helmet and jogged up the stairs.

The blonde impatiently rang the door bell and waited. A man opened the door. He had no shirt on and was only in his boxers.

Who the hell was he? Kamryn Collins wasn't with anybody, that he knew. Jax would have been informed of it.

"Who are you?" The man asked frowning at Jax. But Jax could easily take him. Even though this guys looked buff Jax doubted pretty boy here could fight.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kamryn. She in there?" Jax asked impatiently, trying to look into the apartment but the man blocked his view.

The man smirked at him, his brown eyes holding a mischievous spark in them. "Yeah but she's a little busy right now. Why don't you come back later." The guy told Jax about to shut the door.

Jax put his hand on the door and shoved the guy out of the way. "No, I need her now."

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but I'm with her, alright? So, get out." The man told him.

"Max?" A sultry voice called out. "Who's there?"

"Nobody." Max answered her. "Leave, now." He told Jax again.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jax yelled out.

He heard a groan and then Kamryn came out putting her bra and underwear on in front of the two men and glared at Jax. "I try to have a little fun around here and you ruin it." The brunette snapped at him as she put on her pink robe.

Jax smirked. "You and I both know I could do you better then him, darlin."

Kamryn sent him a deathly glare before her gaze softening on Max. "I'll call you later, okay baby?"

Max frowned. "Why, this guys is a total prick." He told her but put on his shirt, pants, and sneakers.

Kamryn sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he is. But I'll call you tomorrow okay?" She asked and lovingly kissed his lips.

Max nodded and kissed her back. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She told him back and let go of him.

Max glared at Jax one more time before walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut.

Kamryn turned around and looked at him, sending a deathly glare from her piercing green eyes. "Why the hell must you ruin all of my best times?" She asked exasperated as she plopped down on the couch.

Jax scoffed. "Please, how long has that tool been around." He asked her, not wanting to acknowledge that she did tell Max she loved him.

Kamryn smiled. "About six months." She said dreamily. "God Jax, he is so good to me."

Jax nodded, not really wanting to hear about her Prince Charming. "Yeah." He told her nodding and didn't say anything more.

"So what did you need?" Kamryn asked feeling her heart skip a beat. Of course she wanted Jax, hell she's loved him from ninth grade. But she knew they wouldn't ever be together again and that was a fact she had learned to accept when Tara came into the picture.

Jax sighed and leaned his head back and walked over to the couch Kamryn was sitting on and sat down next to her. "Tara left."

Kamryn frowned and rubbing his arm. "I'm sure she's coming back. She did say she wanted to go to school to become a doctor."

Jax shook his head and frowned. "No, she said she couldn't stay in Charming, wanted something more than just being part of the club."

"I'm sorry." Kamryn whispered. She really was sorry for Jax. She knew he loved Tara, and she never tried to do anything to sabotage their relationship even though she could have and wanted to, but Tara made Jax happy.

Jax shrugged and looked over at his best friend. "It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I just needed someone right now."

Kamryn smiled a little at him. "Want to cuddle?" She asked cutely standing up and offering her hand.

Jax smiled at her and took her offered hand and let her lead him to her bedroom. She opened the door and her bedroom was just as he predicted filled with books and movies. Her floor was covered in unfinished books and her television stand was littered in movies.

"You still have clothes in the second drawer." She told him pointing to the dresser. "Just let me get my pajamas on."

Jax nodded and watched as she went into the bathroom, her pale legs that he knew were smooth to the touch. God, he shivered at the memories of them together.

Shaking his head, Jax went to the dark wooden dresser and picked out a pair of old grey sweat pants and a white wife beater. He quickly stripped and put the clothes on, and just got the shirt on when Kamryn came out of the bathroom in a large t-shirt and shorts.

Kamryn pulled back the blue comforter and looked at Jax as she got in. "You coming in, or standing all night?" She asked loving the smile that came onto his face.

Jax smiled as he turned off all the lights before getting into the bed. He brought her back flush against his chest and smiled as he smelled her scent. Strawberries and whip cream. He loved it, she always smelled like that. Good enough to eat.

"So how serious are you and Max?" He asked her as he rubbed her stomach slowly.

Kamryn chuckled and shook her head. "I just told you, we've been together on and off for six months, I'd say that's pretty serious."

Jax shook his head and rolled her onto her back. "Be honest, do you really see yourself with him?"

Kamryn rolled her eyes and sighed. "I hate that you do this you know."

Jax frowned and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Do what?"

"You always insert yourself into my relationships whenever you and Tara break up." She told him angrily. "Can you just stop?"

Jax frowned but didn't get angry with her. "I can't help it."

Kamryn glared at him and turned around, giving him her back. "Yeah well try, you're not doing this to me again." She snapped at him.

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what." Kamryn said without turning around. "You make me get all these feelings for you and you lead me on and then poof Tara is back and you automatically run to her, nope not doing it." She told him shaking her head.

Jax frowned and played with her brown curls. He never meant to do that, hell wasn't aware he even did it. "Sorry?" Jax offered.

Kamryn scoffed but didn't say anything.

Jax smirked and kissed her neck lightly getting a soft moan from her and deep shiver that ran her spine. He gently bit her and goose-bumps littered her skin.

He carefully turned her over onto her back and laid a searing kiss on her lips. God, she hated when he did this. Jax Teller made her want to forget everything in the world and just focus on him.

Jax's hands found them underneath her shirt playing with her round breasts, he knew they were perky and they filled his hand perfectly, he knew her stomach was tanned and flat and extremely sensitive.

"God Jax." She moaned into his mouth and arched into his hand.

Jax smirked into the kiss. It was going to be a very long night, and he wasn't leaving this bed until morning...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

_Kamryn _woke up sore and tired. Her skin was covered in cold sweat and she felt somebody playing with her hair. But that couldn't be, could it? Jax always left her bed before she woke up and they would pretend it never happened. Go back to being best friends who never fucked.

"Mornin." He drawled and kissed her forehead.

Kamryn opened her eyes a bit and saw an awake Jax Teller above her. "Hey, what are you still doing here?" She asked rubbing her eyes a bit.

Jax shrugged and kissed her lips softly. "Wanted to spend the morning with you."

Kamryn smiled up at him and then frowned. "Shit." She cursed. "Max."

Jax shook his head at the thought of her 'boyfriend'. "Forget him, darlin. Your in the much more capable hands of Jax Teller."

Kamryn chuckled and rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and put on her robe. "Yeah for the next like five minutes. Now get outta here." She told him getting out her clothes for the day.

Jax frowned. "I thought we could spend the day together."

Kamryn smiled a little sadly at him as she turned around from her dresser to face him lounging on her bed. "Well, you thought wrong. I'm spending the day with Max. My boyfriend." She told him.

Jax's frowned never left his face. "So your ditching me?"

Kamryn laughed at his stupidity. "No I am not. I'm just not canceling the plans I made with my boyfriend. Besides I'm sure you can hang out with a croweater for a day."

Jax got up, still in all his naked glory, and walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. "But I wanna spend the day with you."

Kamryn scoffed. "Jax, just because Tara left you and just because we slept together doesn't mean I'm leaving my boyfriend for you. Worked out so well last time right?"

Jax sighed as she wouldn't face him, but her fists were tightly clenching the edge of the dresser. "It'll be different this time, give me a chance." He pleaded with her.

But she was shaking her head before he even got his whole sentence out.

"Do you really think that you can be happy with him?" He whispered to her. "Do you really think you can be with him while always thinking of me?"

Kamryn shrugged. "Of course. Because we are nothing but a random fuck."

Jax carefully turned her around and saw he had her eyes closed but her eye lashes were wet. "We are so much more than that."

Kamryn shook her head again. "No we're not. The only time you ever come to me like this, is whenever Tara leaves you and whenever she comes back you always leave me broken and shattered and I have to pick up the pieces by myself."

Jax swept her hair back and held her neck tightly. "Listen to me, Kamryn Elizabeth Collins, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I was stupid and I will never make that mistake again."

Kamryn laughed slightly at this. "You know I'm not going to, I love Max. He's never hurt me, he always thinks about my needs, he always knows exactly what I want and he is the perfect gentleman."

Jax smirked. "But he aint Jax Teller."

Kamryn shook her head and looked down, as if she was ashamed of that.

Jax tilted her head up at him and softly kissed her lips, disappointed when she didn't kiss back.

"I'm serious. I'm not doing this with you again. Now we can pretend this never happened and we can go on like we have always been, or we can never speak or see each other again. Your choice." She told him trying to sound strong, but her voice betrayed her when it wavered.

Jax shook his head. "You don't get it yet."

"Get what?"

Jax shook his head and got dressed into the clothes he cam in last night. "You don't get that I won't leave you for Tara. So go ahead and stay with your boy toy. But make sure he's not here tonight. Because tonight you're mine." He told her pulling on his cut and kissed her roughly before walking out of the room. Leaving her feeling the only wax Jax could make her feel.

_With Max_

Kamryn was sitting in the diner with him slowly picking at her fries and he noticed she wasn't as talkative as she usually was.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Max asked taking her hand in his and rubbing her palm with his thumb. "You're too quiet."

Kamryn sighed and clenched her eyes shut for a minute before opening them and staring at him. "We always said if one of us screws up we'd tell each other, right?"

Max nodded a little slowly. "Yeah, why? What's going on?"

Kamryn let out a breath and carefully told him. "I slept with Jax last night."

Jax was sitting in the clubhouse drinking his beer and saw Opie come in and sat down next to him on the couch with his own beer.

"What's up?" Ope asked him frowning and the sulking blonde.

_Jax_ sighed and shrugged. "I slept with Kamryn last night." Jax told him honestly. "I think she's pretty pissed at me, considering she has a boyfriend."

Opie laughed and shook his head. "You slept with her when she has a boyfriend?" He asked in amusement.

Jax laughed a bit himself and shrugged. "Yeah, but she's slept with me when Tara and I were together whenever she was having a down day."

"You guys are fucked up." Opie told him staring at him. "No wonder Tara left."

Jax shook his head. "No, Tara didn't know about any of that didn't, happen to often anyway."

"Still, Donna would have killed me if I would have slept with my best friend."

Jax shrugged. "Not if she never found out."

Opie let out a dry laugh. "Man, no wonder she won't be with you. Donna always told me she'd leave my ass if we didn't have a stable relationship. I'm guessing Kam won't get with you because you're a 'risk.'"

Jax frowned and looked at him funny. "When the hell did you get a pussy and where the hell did your dick go?"

Opie grinned and shrugged. "Guess I'm listening to Donna too much."

Then Jax's face lit up and he put his now empty bottle of beer down on the floor. "You think you can get Donna to talk to her for me?"

"You want me to ask my fiancé to talk to a girl you want to fuck on occasions?" Opie asked and smirked taking a long gulp of his beer before telling him, "Yeah I'll get right on that."

Jax sighed in frustration and shook his head. "No, not that or anything I just need her to break up with that sorry excuse of a boyfriend, and come right back into the arms of Jackson Teller."

Opie shrugged while shaking his head in amusement. "This has bad idea written all over it."

Jax nodded with a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah, but I hope it'll work."

"When shit hits the fan I don't want my name getting into this."

_Kamryn _was standing in her apartment trying not to cry as she was nursing her bleeding and swollen lip and bruised cheek. She felt tears sting her eyes but she tried not to let them escape, she wasn't weak.

_Max was silent as he led her to a deserted alley next to the small diner they were in and roughly pushed her into the wall making her head hit the concrete wall harshly and a small gasp escaped her. _

_"You fucking slut." Max spat in her face and backhanded her. _

_The red head didn't make a sound, but her hand came up to the side of her lips and a bit on her cheek. _

_"You will not play me for a fucking fool, I will not be known as the guy who lost his girl to Jax Teller." He told her fiercely and roughly making her almost topple over. "So here's what your going to do, you going to tell that piece of shit to leave you the fuck alone because you love your boyfriend." _

_Kamryn stood there staring up at the man much bigger than her. She didn't answer him and she didn't break eye contact with him. _

_Taking her silence as agreement her smirked and roughly kissed her, leaving a searing pain her lips as he pulled away when she didn't give into his kiss. "Have fun, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." He told her in a gently voice and walked away._

Kamryn released a shaky sigh and walked into the kitchen so she could put away the ice pack that was for her cheek. She cursed softly when she felt a tear escape and she angrily wiped it away. This wasn't her, she wasn't weak.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie and she yelled, "Just a minute!" And then she went near her kitchen sink and got some cold water she put underneath her eyes and her cheeks and gently patter her face dry hoping to get some color into her face so she didn't look like she was ready to cry.

Kamryn walked over her door tugging on her shorts to pull them down a bit and pulled on her tank top to pick it up a bit and then opened the door and saw Donna standing there.

"Oh, hey Donna." Kamryn said moving a bit so Donna could come in and she closed the door behind her. "What's up?"

Donna laughed a bit and sat down on the couch and looked at Kamryn as she sat down next to her. "So Opie told me I needed to talk to you about Jax."

Kamryn's heart was in her throat remembering what happened with Max. "Oh well, I don't like him right now."

Donna kinked her brow at her and let out a scoff. "Yeah okay, just like you never wanted him during the parties, or high school, or my eighteenth birthday party..." Donna trailed off.

Kamryn laughed and shrugged. "I was stupid and horny and needed something other than myself to get off."

"That's a bunch of shit and you know it." Donna told her and then saw the other side of Kamryn's face and gasped carefully touching it. "Shit, Kam, what the hell happened?"

Kamryn let out a laugh and waved it away. "You know how clumsy I can get."

"No it looks like someone hit you." Donna told her seeing the ring marking on her cheek. "Who did it?"

Kamryn looked at her dryly. "You really think I'm going to tell you? Because you'll tell Ope and Ope will tell Jax and Jax will literally kill the guy."

Donna's eyes widened. "A guy did this?"

Kamryn winced realizing she let something slip. "Maybe, but it's fine. I'm okay."

"Still, you can't just be okay about this. Is this something with the club?" Donna asked more alarmed than before. "Then you really need to tell them about this."

Kamryn shook her head, sending her red curls flying rapidly over her shoulders. "No it doesn't have anything to do with the club. Trust me."

Donna sighed and tilted her head at her. "Then what the hell happened?"

Kamryn sighed and told her everything...

_Jax _was working on a car and wasn't paying attention to anything around him, his mind on Kamryn and nothing else.

He didn't know what the hell he did wrong. Sure he slept with her while she had a boyfriend but she cheated on Jax before, hell she cheated on him with David fucking Hale. He cheated on her with Tara, and that's what fucked up their entire friendship and relationship.

Gemma noticed her son was acting strange and she hoped to God it wasn't that bitch Tara that put him in this mind set, her son didn't need to miss that girl. She obviously wasn't good enough for her son if she left him and then the state.

"You okay, baby?" Gemma asked leaning on the table near the car Jax was working on.

Jax looked up and nodded at his mother before returning his attention back to the car. "Fine."

"You don't seem like it." Gemma judged him and raised her brows at him. "I raised you better than to lie to me, so drop the tough shit act and tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

Jax released a breath and dropped the tools and looked at his mother. "It's Kamryn."

Gemma looked at him shocked. "Kamryn Collins? I thought you were done with that piece of ass."

Jax looked at his mother with a stern expression. "She's more than just a piece of ass."

Gemma looked at him not believing him. "Really? Cause when you two were together didn't she cheat on you with Hale?"

"Last time we were together I cheated on her with Tara." He told his mother honestly.

Gemma scoffed and nodded. "Yeah real nice one she was."

Jax didn't say anything he just turned back towards the car and started working on it again, hoping his mother would go away.

"What make you think you even deserve Kamryn?" Gemma asked him. "Kamryn's a good girl, how do you think she'll feel if you guys do end up together. What if she goes running off to." Unlike Tara, Gemma actually liked Kamryn. Didn't think the girl was to smart because she basically threw Jax at Tara, but for the most part, she liked her.

Jax shrugged. "I'm hoping she'll realize I was a dumb fuck and take my sorry ass back."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "For your sake I hope she does, personally I hope she's not stupid enough to give you a second chance." She told her son truthfully.

Jax looked at her and nodded a sarcastic smile laid on his lips. "Thanks for the encouragement, Ma."

Gemma nodded with a smirk on her face. "Any time, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

**_Chapter Three _**

_A Week Later_

_Kamryn_ was sitting in her living room staring at the white box on her end table. This had to be the scariest moment of her life. She hadn't talked to Jax since he left her apartment a week ago and she had known he wouldn't come back, but she hoped. She was foolish for having false hope but she was used to that feeling of rejection.

Releasing a breath Kamryn told her self to grow a set and picked up the box and went into her bathroom locking herself in there for several minutes.

_Jax_ was laying in his bedroom in the clubhouse, his home ever since he could remember. But now it was just so everybody would leave him the fuck alone, it seemed nobody knew how to do that.

Jax smoked his cigarette and stared up the ceiling while holding his cell phone in his other hand tightly. He was hoping that Kamryn would call him, Donna told him he talked to her but she refused to tell him what they talked about.

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts and he sighed and got up. He threw on his shirt and unlocked the door.

Bobby was on the other side frowning. "Some guy named Max is looking for you."

Jax frowned him self and took his keys to his bike and room and locked his door before following Bobby out. "Max? What's he look like?"

Bobby scratched his head and shrugged slightly. "Black hair, brown eyes. Kind of looks like a pretty boy."

Jax's eyes widened slightly before a smirk came onto his face. Did this mean Kamryn broke up with the guy and told Max about them? God he hoped so.

And sure enough there was Max standing near the door of the clubhouse with his arms cross and he was frowning.

Jax walked up to him not at all intimidated at the fact this guys looked ready to kill him. "Heard you were looking for me?"

Max nodded and tilted his head. "Why don't we talk in a more private place."

Jax waved his hand indicating for him to move and Max did, Jax followed him and they found themselves in the empty garage.

"So, what's up, Max." Jax asked sneering his name.

Max tensed and glared at Jax. "What's up is I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from Kamryn."

Jax smirked and stared at him. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I know people, ATF, FBI, CIA, and your very own Charming P.D wouldn't want your club affairs getting out, would you?"

Jax scoffed and shook his head. "You got nothin on SAMCRO."

Max raised his brows at him. "As far as you know, stay away from Kamryn." He threatened.

"And if I don't?"

Max smirked and shrugged. "Hate to see Kamryn hurt over something that's not her fault."

_Kamryn_ left the bathroom and was now staring at the positive pregnancy test that she was holding in her hands. She was scared, terrified even. Why? She didn't want to have Max's baby, not at all. She was praying to God it would be Jax's. And if it was a Teller baby a thrill of excitement and happiness go through her.

She remembered when Jax and her had their three year anniversary their junior year they always talked about their future. Before Tara moved here the ending of junior year ruining her's and Jax's relationship.

She sighed as she looked back at the tiny stick in her hands. This was one hell of a predicament she got herself into.

There was a knock on her door and she tensed, thinking it was Max. She was so scared of him and she hated it, she practically cowered in fear whenever he so much as looked at her. And she was praying he was still busy doing whatever he had to do.

Kamryn put the test back into the box and she ran into the kitchen and shoved the box into a drawer. She walked over to the door and inhaled deeply before opening the door looking with relief when she saw it was Jax.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as he barged into her apartment.

"You still with Max?" Jax asked her angrily walking towards her fridge where she always kept his beer.

Kamryn slowly nodded. "Yeah, I am." She told him evenly.

Jax's face changed from anger to a much more soft and understanding face as he tugged her closer to him and hugged her gently. "I'm gonna ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth, alright?"

Kamryn nodded and stepped back from him keeping her hands to herself as she looked at him.

"He's hit you, hasn't he?"

_Gemma_ was sitting inside the office when she saw a familiar black car pull in to the parking lot. She saw Luann getting out of her truck and walking over to the office where Gemma was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gemma asked watching as Luann plopped right down into the office chair and huffed.

"You'll never believe what my fucking doctor told me." Luann told her.

Gemma raised a brow. "What? All those dicks that were inside finally catch up to you? Got mono or something?"

Luann sighed and shook her head. "I'd rather take mono over having stage 1 breast cancer."

Gemma's expression went from teasing to serious and she got up and gave the blonde a hug. "Oh baby, I'm sorry."

Luann nodded. "Yeah me too, I'm going to my oncologist in about two days. I really don't wanna go alone and I was wondering if you'd come with me?" Luann asked quietly.

Gemma smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I'll go with you. When you telling Otto?"

Luann shrugged. "I wasn't going to, I mean it's still really early I just don't want to get him worried about nothing."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "Not smart, hope he doesn't find out from someone else."

Luann looked at Gemma sharply. "He won't because you are the only person I told. So help me Gemma..." She trailed off shaking her head.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Gemma asked raising her brow at her.

Luann looked at her not breaking eye contact with the woman. "Wouldn't it be a shame if Clay found out I know all about John Teller? What would happen to both of you if I accidentally let it slip to Jax or Otto?"

Gemma shook her head. "You're not stupid enough."

Luann smirked and stood up, she was sick and tired of cowering under the gaze of Gemma Teller-Morrow. "No I'm not stupid enough to come outright and say it. It has to be planned." She told her and then kissed Gemma's cheek as she put her sunglasses back on. "Thanks for coming with me, Gem. See you later."

Gemma watched Luann Delaney walk out of the office and sighed looking around she saw Clay over near the garage and sent him a small smile. Clay grinned at her before walking over towards her.

"Everything okay?" He asked leaning in through the doorway.

Gemma nodded and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm fine."

Clay kissed her softly and looked down at her. "Where the hell is Jax?"

_Jax_ was sitting with Kamryn in her living room slowly stroking the mane of red hair that was strewn across his lap. He didn't want to leave her like this she was crying, something she hated to do in front of other people, and she was truly over-tired.

So there they were Kamryn's head was on Jax's lap asleep with a throw blanket covering her and Jax was softly stroking her hair while drinking his beer. He never thought he could feel such hate for one person, but he could.

Kamryn started moving around a bit and he looked down at her and smoothed her hair back from her brow.

"You okay?" Jax asked softly.

Kamryn nodded drowsily but kept her eyes closed as she relaxed under his touch.

"Want anything?"

"Wanna make me some tea?" She asked him still keeping her eyes closed.

Jax nodded and gently put her head back on the couch and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Kamryn nodded and snuggled into the spot Jax had just vacated and breathed in deeply, before going back to sleep.

Jax put his beer down on the counter and looked around for the tea packets. He opened up cabinets but couldn't find them, only finding cups and plates. He started to open the drawers and only found utensils but he opened up the last drawer and frowned at the box staring back up at him.

He picked it up and stared at it.

Kamryn thought she was pregnant?

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

_**Chapter Four **_

_Clay _was sitting down at the head of church and hit the table signaling the end of the meeting but stopped Jax with a hand on the arm of his chair as everybody else filed out of the room.

"Hey, uh, Opie, close that door on your way out." Clay told him, as he was the lest one to leave.

Ope nodded and when he left he softly clicked shut both doors and left the two men sitting there in silence.

Clay rubbed his eyes tiredly and Jax frowned. "Everything alright?"

"You tell me." Clay muttered as he looked over towards Jax. "You mother told me Kamryn and you were getting pretty close."

Jax shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"How much are you telling her? The last thing we need is her to running around and telling everybody club business." Clay snapped at him. "I don't need the P.D on our asses right now Jax, we're transporting to Vegas soon and the last thing I need is to worry about getting spotted."

"She ain't like that, she knows how to keep her mouth shut." Jax told him, also thinking of the pregnancy test in her drawer. He didn't want her to get even more stressed out but after he found he left a note on her fridge and left, he hasn't seen her in two days and he's waiting for her to call or text him.

Clay nodded hesitatingly and raised his brows at Jax. "I'm not fucking around, Jax. Tara knows a lot of shit and we're praying she doesn't tell anybody. You gotta stop we these fucking relationships."

"Would you like grandkids someday?" Jax asked with a smirk on his face.

Clay laughed and stood up and stretched with a groan. "With all the worry you're giving me? I think I just might pass."

Jax lit a cigarette and smiled. "Don't let Ma here catch you sayin that shit, she'll castrate you."

_Kamryn _was sitting in her car taking deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Her heart was racing and she broke out in a cold sweat. She was terrified and hoped this entire thing was a fluke. Jesus Christ, she was only nineteen. The last thing she should be worrying about is having a kid.

She took a deep breath before leaving her car and hooked her black purse over her shoulder and fixed her black sunglasses over her face accordingly and locked her car before walking into the hospital.

Kamryn walked over to the doors and looked behind her when somebody whistled.

Gemma Teller-Morrow sat there holding a cigarette and a smirk on her face. "Hey, what you doin at old St Thomas?"

Kamryn smiled at her and shrugged. "Just some check-up. You know useless shit."

Gemma quirked a brow at her and waved her over. "Why don't you come sit with me? Been a while since I've seen you."

Kamryn sighed and looked back to the doors. "I really should go in there, I mean..."

"Nonsense, since it's a bullshit check-up anyway they can wait."

Kamryn let out a breath and walked over towards her and smiled politely at her. "So, how have you been, Gemma?"

"Same old bullshit, you know how it is."

Kamryn nodded and didn't say anything and tried not to inhale the smoke wafting towards her. It was so goddamn hard not smoking in case she was pregnant and Gemma was like a chimney, and that wasn't helping.

"Want one?" Gemma asked as she pulled out her case.

"Oh no thanks." Kamryn said and she got a face from Gemma. "I'm trying to quit."

Gemma scoffed and shrugged, obviously not buying the bullshit she was getting, but didn't argue. "Good for you, sweetheart. Well, I gotta get going."

Kamryn nodded and stood up as well about to walk away when Gemma's hand on her arm stopped her.

"If you were smart you wouldn't make lying to me an on-going occurrence." Gemma told her.

Kamryn laughed and pulled her arm back. "Gemma, last time I check nothing that I do is any of your business."

Gemma smirked at the red head in front of her. "Grow a set, Kamryn?" She asked her before nodding. "I like that, and I bet Jax does too."

"What's going on between me and Jax isn't any of your business, but to put your mind at ease there is nothing going on between me and Jax."

Gemma nodded and stepped away from her. "Alright, I'll see you around. Good luck with quitting a bad habit."

The red head watched as Gemma walked away from her and couldn't help the breath of relief that left her and felt her heart pounding against her chest. Usually, Gemma just left her alone. She never really bothered with her, even when her and Jax were dating.

Kamryn shook her head and walked into the hospital and signed in, sitting there for what seemed like an eternity.

_Jax _was at the gas station filling up his bike when his phone rang. Jax took the phone out of his pocket and a small grin came onto his face when he realized it was Kamryn calling him.

"Hey." Jax said after taking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it onto the ground.

Kamryn smiled a bit even as tears were escaping her eyes, she didn't want to call him. But she needed to talk to somebody, and Max wasn't the person. "Hey."

Her voice broke and Jax frowned. "You alright?"

"I just, um, I really need you right now." Kamryn said quietly cuddling the phone closer to her ear as she lay down on her couch.

Jax frowned and took out the nozzle once it was done. "Everything okay?"

Kamryn shook her head. "I need you, Jax."

"I'm on my way."

_Kamryn _was laying on her couch a total wreck. Her once straight hair was now a curled messy bun on top of her head, her make-up was off and she was now in sweat pants and one of Jax's tee shirts. She was desperately waiting for Jax to come.

She knew it was a bad idea, asking him to come. But she needed him, and she didn't want Max coming to her house anymore. She didn't want him not at all.

A knock on her door had Kamryn running off the couch and running to the door. Jax stood there confused as she buried herself in his arms, but he wrapped his arms back around her and carefully walked her inside her house and kicked the door shut with his phone.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked and rubbed her back as he led her towards the couch and sat her down onto it. Her big green eyes looked up to him as more tears fell.

Kamryn took shaky inhalations as Jax sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Darlin, you gotta calm down." He told her calmly and then frowned. "You pregnant?" He asked her frowning.

Her eyes immediately widened. "How did you find out?" She asked shocked.

"I had to find your tea stuff before. Found the test in there." Jax murmured and caressed her cheek. "This why you're freaking out."

Kamryn nodded and leaned her head into his chest. "I don't want it to be Max's." She whispered brokenly.

Jax frowned and tilted her head up towards him. "It ain't." He said, sounding very sure.

"And how do you know this?"

Jax shrugged, an arrogant smirk making its way onto his face. "My buddies are stronger than most."

Kamryn let out a laugh and she shook her head. "You're too much."

"I'm gonna be here for you." He told her softly wiping away the last of her tears. "Even if it ain't mine."

"Do you think we can cuddle? I'm so tired." Kamryn told him and then yawned.

Jax nodded and pulled her up by her hands gently, and led her to her bedroom. He watched as she buried herself in the covers. Jax took his cut off and his shoes and laid down in bed with her. Kamryn moved over towards him and laid her head on his chest.

"Thanks." Kamryn said drowsily.

"For what?" Jax asked confused as he carefully took her hair down and started to run his fingers through it.

Kamryn yawned and burrowed down deeper into his chest. "For being here."

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't gotta thank me for nothing."

"You're warm." She said tiredly.

Jax smirked and kissed her head as her breathing evened out. After being content and just holding her there for about ten minutes he carefully got out from underneath her and picked up his cut and threw on his shoes.

Time to find Max.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

**_Chapter Five_ **

_Kamryn _was woken up by a phone call and the red head did not want to pick up, if it was Max she really, really didn't want to speak to him.

But when it was a number she hadn't seen before she hesitatingly picked it up. "Hello?"

Jax chuckled. "Hey, Kam. Need you to do me a favor."

Kamryn sighed and got out of bed. She slowly stood up as she asked. "Jax, what did you do?"

_Gemma _was sitting in her office when a roar of a car engine came into the parking lot quickly, she smirked when she realized it was Kamryn's car.

_Jax _listened to Kamryn's angry breathing and she held the steering wheel tightly in her fists. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry." He finally said, Teller stubbornness finally kicking in.

Kamryn let out a dry laugh and looked at him. "Jax, you have no idea what Max will do to you and your club. He is going to destroy you guys. I mean really you gave him a black eye and broke his nose, he really hates you now."

Jax frowned. "Fucker deserved. He laid his hands on you."

"Not the point, Jax." She told him and sighed and looked down. "I haven't even met Clay yet and he's going to hate me for getting my ex-boyfriend and his 'friends' after you guys and he put you in jail because you 'beat' him." She told him and then tilted her head back against the seat and stared at the top of her car.

Jax shrugged and brushed her bangs back with his fingers. "Yeah, 'cause I really give a shit what he likes you and I'm in the jail all the time. Practically like my second home."

"He liked Tara." She said quietly.

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "No he didn't, he tolerated her because she was always around. I know, he was always in on getting rid of her at the earliest opportunity with my mother."

"Your mother hates me."

"Well, now you're just making excuses."

Kamryn sighed and looked at him. "I just don't want the cops on your ass for whatever illegal shit you guys do."

"It's fine."

Kamryn frowned at him. "What do you guys do? I mean, I know it's not, like, dealing drugs or some shit, but seriously what?"

Jax sighed and kissed her hand. "I'll tell you everything, one day." He promised her.

Kamryn nodded, and took her hand back and placed it on the steering wheel. "I know what that means."

"I will tell you one day." Jax promised. "I just don't want you stressed, it ain't good for the kid."

"It's probably not even yours, Jax." She reminded him bitterly. She unlocked the doors and looked back down. "You should go now."

Jax stared at her before leaning over and kissed her forehead. "Fine, I'll leave now, okay? But I'm coming over later. I'll get some dinner and we can just hand out."

Kamryn looked at him. "Go to work, Jackson."

Jax sighed but got out of her car watching as soon as he shut the door she speeded out of his sight.

Gemma smirked as she watched what happened and looked at Jax. "Already screwed it up, huh, sweetheart?"

Jax laughed bitterly and pulled out a cigarette. "Stay out of it, Ma."

Gemma shrugged and watched as Jax stalked over to the clubhouse and went inside without looking back at her. She grabbed her keys and locked the office door on her way out, and was going to see a person she was very curious in getting to know.

_Kamryn _was just getting into her driveway when she saw a familiar car already in her driveway. She shut her car off and grabbed the pharmacy bag from the passenger seat. She finally got around to getting her pre-natal vitamins.

Kamryn walked out of her car with her bag in tow and walked over to the front of the vehicle, kind of surprised when she saw Gemma Teller-Morrow standing near the hood of her car smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, baby." Gemma said as she threw the smoke onto the floor and smiled a bit at her. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here forever."

Kamryn lifted her bags. "Had to get some things." She told her as she walked over to her front door and opened it, and Gemma let herself in.

Gemma looked around and nodded. "Cute place, I bet Jax loved it." She remarked.

Kamryn put her things on her couch and looked at Gemma while she rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "What are you doing here?" Kamryn asked after she took off her sweatshirt.

Gemma smirked. "What? Can't visit my son's girlfriend?"

"Why don't you go to Chicago and go visit her?" Kamryn snapped at her before gasping and clutched at her stomach when she felt an unbearable pain run through her.

Gemma's eyes widened and her teasing demeanor was gone and she walked over to her and helped her stand up straight. "Kamryn what's wrong?"

"Just take me to the hospital."

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_Gemma _was pacing the hospitals' waiting room nervously clutching her bag tightly and then releasing, tightening and then releasing.

"Kamryn Collins." A male voice called out.

Gemma walked over quickly to the doctor and looked at him worried. "What's wrong? What happened to her?" She knew that if what she was doing or saying to Kamryn put her here and Jax found out he would give her a ton of shit.

"Well, it seems dues to a severe amount of stress and high blood pressure Ms. Collins had very mild cramping and almost lost the baby. It was stopped and we saved the child but it worries me since she is still only seven weeks pregnant. I want her to be as relaxed as she possibly can. I also want her to take time off of work." The doctor told her seriously.

Gemma nodded, feeling a spring of shock go through her hearing that Kamryn was pregnant. "Is she okay?" She asked. "Will she be?"

He nodded. "Yes, she will be. She's resting right now which is what she needs."

Gemma nodded at him while she looked at him. "Thanks." She said to him before walking out of the hospital.

"Jackson, what the fuck did you do?"

_Jax _was sitting on the bench smoking a cigarette as he watched Chibs and Tig fight. It was amusing really, Tig was a little bitch. Kept running and dodging punches that Chibs would try to throw at him.

Jax straightened a little bit when he saw his mother's car pull in. Throwing away his cigarette Jax stood up and walked over to the car as his mother got out of it.

"Hey, Ma."

Gemma frowned at him and slapped him across the face. "You knocked Kamryn up?" Gemma asked appalled.

It was Jax's turn to frown. He didn't think Kamryn would tell anybody yet, least of all his mother. "She told you?"

Gemma scoffed. "Yeah, like she would. No I had to take her to the hospital, she's there now."

Jax immediately walked away from Gemma and over to his bike. He wasn't even questioning why his mother was even bothering Kamryn in the first place. He just needed to see her, now.

_Kamryn _was laying down in the hospital bed listening to the television but staring at her still flat stomach. This little baby wasn't even here yet and it was causing problems for her.

Kamryn's head jerked up when she heard the door fly open and she saw Jax standing there white as a ghost and with worry etched onto his face. "What's wrong?" Kamryn asked, herself now worried. Jax wasn't one to worry about something unless it was something big to worry about.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked shutting the door and sitting next to the bed. "Gemma told me you fainted or some shit. What was my mother even doing with you?" He asked now aware that his mother was with Kamryn. "What did she do?"

Kamryn shook her head. "I'm fine. And your mother didn't do anything. Came over for what? I don't know. All's I know is that if Gemma wasn't there I'd probably be in a lot more trouble."

Jax frowned at her, but decided not to push her. "What's the damage?"

She sighed and looked at him seriously. "I'm a high-risk pregnancy. Jax, I was going to have a miscarriage and I'm only seven weeks pregnant, that's a problem. I have high blood pressure and I have to stay as relaxed as calm as possible. Although that won't be happening because I have school and work and the doctor just needs to understand people need to make a living somehow."

Jax took her hand and rubbed it lightly. "I can help you. Give you whatever you need or some shit." He said quietly, as if embarrassed he offered.

Kamryn couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and tried to stop when he looked at her confused. "Aw, Jax. I appreciate that, I do. But this is not your kid, not your responsibility. Besides I'd save your money. You're a mechanic and you live in a clubhouse next to it, why not get a house? When Tara comes back I doubt she'd want to live in the place her father died in."

Jax sighed and looked down at her hand, and she carefully pulled it back. "I'm not angry at you. Even if this is your kid just imagine how hard it would be to have a relationship with Tara when she knows you have a kid with me?"

"I don't wanna be with Tara. She's gone, out of the picture, and I don't know how else to tell you that." Jax told her frustrated.

Kamryn laughed quietly and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, you always say that but then you and Tara always get back together."

Jax shook his head annoyed but let it drop, let her think whatever she wanted. He wasn't getting back with Tara. "How you feeling?" Jax asked sincerely.

Kamryn smiled a nodded. "I'm fine. Seriously."

"Have you seen Max?"

Kamryn shook her head. "I haven't seen him since you beat him." Kamryn told him and squinted her eyes at him. "Which I still think was stupid."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I wonder what he would do if he found out that this kid is mine. I mean, it only takes one time."

Kamryn stared at him. "We were drunk and Tara wasn't there and it wasn't exactly a great experience."

Jax laughed. "Darlin, you enjoyed just as much as I did. And I don't remember wrappin it."

Kamryn shivered. "Gross, whatever Tara germs were on your dick are inside me." She said and frowned. "That's disgusting."

Jax chuckled and shook his head. "You have a way of lookin at things."

Kamryn shrugged. "It's a gift."

"When you breakin outta here?" Jax asked her pushing back a red curl behind her ear.

"Probably tomorrow."

Jax nodded. "I'll be here to pick you up."

Kamryn frowned and looked up at where Jax now stood. "Not that I'm not appreciative of you doing that, but I don't think it's best if I ride on the back of a bike right now."

Jax chuckled. "Fine, gimme your keys and I'll got and get your car."

Kamryn nodded and reached over in the end tables drawer and handed them to him. "Oh and can you go inside and feed my ferret? I don't want him to starve."

Jax nodded and kissed her forehead, and she tried leaning back in the bed so he wouldn't but he did it anyway and she sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to leave her alone until he found out this wasn't his kid.

"I'll be here tomorrow at around nine." Jax told her leaning back now.

Kamryn nodded. "Thanks."

_Jax _was now pulling into Kamryn's driveway and shut off his bike. There was her car, parked and off, and it was all fine. He got off his bike and walked over to the front door. He checked to see if it was locked and it wasn't. He opened up the door and let out a curse at what he saw.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Jax_ was with his mother, Ope, and Donna trying to clean up Kamryn's apartment that night, before he had to go and get her in the morning. Everything was ruined. Her couch was torn by what look like a knife. Her television was completely busted. Her bedroom door was now broken and her books were all torn and her dvd's all cracked. Her ferret, Lion, was okay. Although he was in a small crate underneath the sink where the pipes were cracked so it was leaking.

Jax let out a curse as him and Ope brought out the old couch and put it out front. "Have any idea who did this?" Ope asked him ungracefully dropping the couch on the ground.

Jax nodded and dropped his end. "It was Max. Her psychotic ex-boyfriend."

Ope frowned. "She left him?"

Jax shrugged. "Well if she didn't she sure as hell is. Ope, she's fucking pregnant."

Opie's eyes widened and he stared at him. "What?"

Jax chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, and he fucking beat her and she was pregnant."

Opie frowned at him. "Why the hell wasn't I informed of this?"

Jax shrugged. "It's just a lot of shit is going on. I haven't really seen you since me and Kam slept together."

Opie nodded and they walked back inside where Gemma was cleaning the kitchen and Donna was trying to clean up the glass in the living room. "Where the hell are we going to get enough furniture for this place? Kamryn is already stressed this happening is just going to be the icing on the cake. She is not losing my kid to some bastard who doesn't understand when a woman doesn't want him." Jax said as he walked into the kitchen.

Gemma shrugged. "I'm gonna call Clay, see if he can give a couple grand and see if the rest of the club can. We can go get the furniture now bring one of the trucks." Gemma said as she put down the rag she was using.

Opie stuck his head in and he said. "I'll go with you."

Gemma nodded at him. "Alright, let's go now. The sooner we get this shit done the better."

Opie and Gemma left the house and it was just Jax and Donna left. Donna was carefully picking up the pieces of glass left over from the smashed glass coffee table and Jax slid against the wall with his head held in his hands.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." Donna said as she walked over to the spot where Jax was and sat down next to him.

"It has to be. I refuse to let this bastard come between me and Kam." Jax said fiercely.

Donna nodded. "I know, you're too stubborn. What's going on between you two?"

Jax shrugged and shook his head. "I wanna be with her, she thinks I'm hung up on Tara."

"Are you? Hung up on Tara, I mean."

Jax shook his head. "I know for a fact that if Tara hadn't even moved to Charming in the first place me and Kamryn would have been together this entire time."

"If you really care about Kamryn, like you say, you shouldn't have even cheated on her with Tara in the first place." Donna said bluntly.

"She cheated on me with Hale." Jax told her as if that made it right.

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Sometimes you're so stupid. Did you ever think just, maybe, she slept with Hale because of all that time you were spending with Tara?"

Jax gave her a sideways glance and scoffed. "Yeah, because she was the new girl. I'm not one to immediately push away a girl that has moved here in the middle of high school and didn't know anybody or where anybody was."

"When she's shoving her tits in your face at every turn, yeah you do." Donna told him and shook her head. "I'm kind of surprised you even let her get your crow. I thought she would wind up being a croweater."

Jax stared at the ground and shrugged. "I fucked up, we both did. Can't do anything about it now, but I'm not letting her push me away."

_Kamryn_ was now getting dressed getting ready to go home. It was now ten o'clock and she had come to terms that Jax wasn't coming. He was probably busy or he simply forgot, not that she cared. She needed to constantly remind herself, Jax Teller and her were not together.

She put on her tank-top and started to do her make-up. She told herself so it wasn't so she looked like the dead, but it was to give Jax more time. Maybe, a big maybe, he was just running late. Running into traffic or got caught up doing something before he came and got her.

The red head was done with her make-up now and looked at her phone, that was almost dying, and released a sigh. It was almost ten twenty and he still wasn't here. She signed her discharge papers an hour ago and figured she could leave now.

She opened up the door and walked over towards the elevators trying not to feel left down. _This is why I don't rely on Jax Teller_, Kamryn thought to herself. _I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up._

She stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the 'lobby' button and stood in there and released a sigh. Now all she wanted to do was go home and sleep, for ever. She didn't want to go to work tomorrow and she did not want to go to work at the diner tomorrow, from nine in the morning to two in the afternoon.

Standing up straight, from where she was leaning against the wall, and she walked out of the elevator and let out a silent curse. Her car was with Jax. _Of course_. She could call a cab, she opened up her purse and was about to take out her wallet when she ran into something solid and she looked up apologetically.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she bent to pick up her wallet and stood up straight and saw one of the deputy's from the police department.  
"Hey, David." Kamryn said quietly and waved slightly.

"Kamryn." He said and nodded his head. "How have you been?" He asked with almost a bitterness in his tone. Not that she could blame him. One night she slept with him, inadvertently being _his _first and then she rarely ever saw or spoke to him again.

Kamryn opened her mouth to answer but a bike roared from the outside and Kamryn felt a flutter of anticipation go through her. She barely registered the way David had stiffened during the sound but Kamryn couldn't help the smile that came across her face when she saw Jax entering the hospital.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
I'm **so **__sorry for the long wait. I had about the first half of this written when I completely lost my train of thought. Not a lot happens here but it's kind of a build up. (:_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Kamryn _was smiling as Jax came over to her. She knew she should get that damn thing off her face but she couldn't help it, she was too happy that he came here. But a frown covered his smirk when he saw the man she was talking with.

"Hey, darlin'." Jax said when he was close enough and, subtly, moved in between her and Hale and kissed her forehead. "Sorry I'm late. I was actually working on fixing your beat up car when Donna told me the time."

Kamryn shook her head and smiled. "No it's fine. I just thought you were busy or something I was gonna call a cab."

Jax shook his head at her. "Don't need one because you're rides here." He told her and took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. He turned around and nodded at Hale. "See ya around." He told him as he led himself and Kamryn out of there.

David Hale watched as Jax and Kamryn walked out of the hospital with a blank face. "I will be seeing you around." He said quietly before he continued walking towards the elevator, getting to his original destination.

_Jax_couldn't wipe the smirk that was on his face from the moment they left the hospital till the moment they went to the garage so Kamryn could get her car. Jax slowly stopped the bike and, before he even turned it off, Kamryn got off of it and put her hand on her head, over the helmet, and took deep breaths.

"You okay?" Jax asked once he turned off the bike and they could hear each other properly.

Kamryn stared at him as if he were stupid. "Of course I'm not okay. I'm pregnant and I was just on the back of a speeding bike for a half-hour and my ears are ringing. My feet hurt and I'm starving." She complained as she took the helmet off.

Jax couldn't help the grin that came on over her face. "Got lots of problems, huh? And half of those I cause, I bet you're my number one fan right now." He told her as he got off his bike and put an arm around her shoulders, ignoring her glare. "C'mon we'll get your car and we'll go get a decent breakfast."

Kamryn frowned up at him. "Are you sure? I mean, aren't you busy or anything?" She asked looking around the garage that seemed to be buzzing with people.

Jax shook his head. "Nope, I'm all yours tonight and tomorrow." He told her hoping to see that gorgeous smile he saw on her face when they saw each other in the hospital, but he didn't get it.

She gave a small smile and nodded. "Well maybe not tomorrow, I have to work. Nine till two."

Jax frowned. "Call in sick. You shouldn't be working." He told her as he led her over to the office where he got her car keys.

Kamryn shrugged. "Gotta do what you gotta do." She said as they went back to her car and she grinned when she saw it looked brand new. "Oh my God, you washed it?"

Jax shrugged. "Wanted to surprise you, c'mon now I'm gonna show you another thing I did for you."

Kamryn frowned as they pulled up to her house and looked over at Jax as she pulled her seat belt off. "I thought you said there was another surprise?"

Jax smirked at her and nodded. "There is. It's inside."

Kamryn got out of the car and tried opening her door with her key but frowned when it wouldn't work. "Jax, I can't get it open."

He handed her a key and took her old one out of her hand. "Changed the locks."

Kamryn frowned and stared up at Jax curiously. "I don't know whether to be flattered or worried." She admitted.

Jax smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just open the door."

Kamryn did as she was told and gasped quietly when she saw that her living room and kitchen seemed to be newly furnished. "God, Jax. How did you afford all this?" She asked as she took in the updated stove and the newly installed flat screen t.v in her wall.

Jax smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, since it seems you won't move in with me I figured I had to get you new stuff. Only the best for the mother of my child."

Kamryn gave him a small smile and nodded slightly. She didn't think it would do any good to remind him that he wasn't the father of her baby, but she couldn't. Not when he went through all this trouble for her. But still...

"Why did you do this? What did you do that you're scared I'm gonna find out?" Kamryn asked bluntly.

Jax frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "If it's because you were fucking some girl or whatever and you're feeling guilty you don't. We are not together."

"No, I haven't slept with anyone." Jax told her taking her hands in his. "I just wanted to do something nice for you, and even if we're not together I'd like to still think you're one of the closest people I have in my life."

Kamryn scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, 'cause you tell me so much about what you do everyday whenever we hang out or do something and you get called away."

Jax sighed and dropped her hands and cupped her face. "I don't need you getting hurt. That's the last thing I want."

"Tara knew."

"'Cause Tara was a nosy bitch and she didn't know how to take no for an answer." Jax told her dryly. "You don't go snooping through my things."

Kamryn dropped her gaze from him and sighed. "You know I get Tara broke your heart and everything but you don't have to be so harsh. Karma's a bitch."

Jax smiled and nodded. "Yeah, because it's so bad I got the girl I love pregnant."

"You didn't get me pregnant." Kamryn told him frowning up at him. "I slept with Max that morning, I slept with you when we were fucking drunk. I doubt your little men were in full swing."

Jax frowned and shook his head as he put an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon lemme show you your bedroom."

Kamryn let out a laugh but allowed him to lead her down the narrow hallway. "I know that line."

Jax smirked down at her and kissed her forehead. He opened up the door and looked at her shocked face as she took in her room.

No longer were her books crammed into a small corner of the room where they were piled as neatly as they could. Now they were on a shelf that was built into the wall. Her DVD's weren't sitting on her dresser where her too small television was. She now had a small flat screen instead and all her DVD's were in a rack neatly organized. Her bed had went from a full size to a King size with new pillows and blankets.

"Oh my God." Kamryn breathed out. She entered the room slowly as if in a daze and a small smile came over her face. "Oh my God." She repeated again and turned around and looked at Jax who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"You like it?" Jax asked in an amused and relieved tone.

Kamryn nodded dumbly and, before she could stop herself, she flung her arms around his neck in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you."

Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled against her head. "That's not even the best part."

Kamryn leaned back and frowned at him but had a small smile on her face. "There's more?" She asked shocked yet a bit excited. She was getting spoiled today.

Jax nodded. "This one, Donna helped me with so tell her you say thank you."

Kamryn nodded and followed him into the small room across the hall from her room. It really wasn't that big of a room she usually used that as a large closet to keep her shoes and rest of her clothes.

Jax turned to her before he opened the door. "And I don't want to hear any shit about this baby not being mine. 'Cause it is. You and I both know it."

Kamryn frowned but nodded slowly, a part, okay a huge part, hoped to God this baby was his and not Max's. "Alright." She said on a breath. "Now, show me what you did."

Jax smiled and opened up the door.

Kamryn looked passed him and her green eyes widened and her eyes became slightly glassy. "It's a nursery."

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
Hopefully it won't be such a long wait until the next chapter since I've already started it, so it should be up sometime next week!(:  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_ **

_Kamryn_ walked around the small room with tears in her eyes. This was amazing and scary at the same time. It was like this whole thing was real now. "I can't believe you did this." She whispered in amazement as she touched the pale green blanket that was in the crib.

Jax shrugged and walked into the room and kissed her head. "I figured you wouldn't consider buying a place with me and we sure as hell can't raise a kid in the clubhouse."

Kamryn nodded and turned around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Jax. This means a lot."

"So outta pure curiosity, what do you think about me staying over-night here?" Jax asked brushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm worried, I don't wanna have to get told by my mother that's you're in the hospital again."

Kamryn giggled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, although if it makes you feel better I was pretty worried about myself too."

"I don't want you to be worryin'." Jax frowned at her. "I'm not letting anything happen to you or this baby. So what do you say? I can stay a couple nights?"

Kamryn regarded Jax with curiosity and reluctance. It was obvious, if she said yes or no, he would stay anyway. "Alright, you can stay. But, please, no hooking up those girls that are always around you. I mean, you can I don't care, just not under my roof. Okay?"

Jax smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Gotcha. Now what do you want to eat?"

_David Hale_ was sitting down in his office with a frown on his face. He was looking at surveillance photos one of his men had taken at the clubhouse and with the utmost displeasure he realized Kamryn Collins was getting into that shit again.

He shook his head as he looked down at the picture of Jax and her walking towards the office, Jax with his arm around her and looking down at her.

David didn't have any feeling for her, that much he was certain of since when he woke up the night after they had sex she wasn't there. He didn't know what happened or where she went and today was the first time he saw her since that summer night.

"I'm gonna have to get you outta this mess." David said to himself quietly. He knew Kamryn was a good girl and she did have a real chance at a future, but she would never get that chance if word got out she was hanging around SAMCRO. Again.

_Kamryn_ was sitting in the diner eyeing the menu. She was starving, but she had to be careful of what she ate. I guess no cheeseburger, she thought sadly. She wasn't a salad kind of girl. She like meat and she loved cooking and eating. It was gonna be hard to be on a strict diet for a couple more months.

"So what are you gonna get?" Jax asked as he closed his menu and looked across at Kamryn. She had changed before they went out, into a pair of sweat pants and a SAMCRO sweatshirt Jax gave for her to wear. It was surprisingly more cold later on that day, and it was only just October.

Kamryn shrugged and closed her menu. "I'm gonna get a fried egg with some toast. Oh, and some orange juice." Kamryn closed her menu and put it on top of Jax's. "How about you."

"Burger and fries." Jax said and chuckled at the dirty look she sent him. "You can pick some off of mine."

Kamryn sighed and put her head in her balled up hands on the table. "I'm not going to be able to eat normally again for a long time. And you know what sucks? I'll be on this strict diet and I won't even be losing weight, I'll be gaining it."

"You don't need to lose weight." Jax said rubbing her arms. "And I'd be a little concerned if you weren't gaining weight.

But then a waitress came over and gave Jax a dirty look as she took their orders. She was polite to Kamryn, meaning as she didn't even bother looking up at her when she gave her order, but glared at Jax each time he opened his mouth.

Kamryn watched the blonde woman walk off and frowned at Jax. "Who was that?" She asked confused, that usually wasn't how women greeted Jax Teller.

"She was one of Tara's friends." Jax explained and shrugged. "Guess, she's pretty pissed I didn't follow Tara to Chicago."

"Why didn't you follow her? It's not like anything is really keeping you here. No job, your girlfriend is moving, and it's not like you're going to school." Kamryn said smiling slightly.

Jax stared at her and picked his next words carefully. "I do have a job. My family is here, you're here. I wasn't about to up and leave my home for some girl that wanted something more than Charming. I love it here."

"But you could always come back to visit."

"Listen, I just didn't want to go alright? I didn't want to follow her somewhere where I would be absolutely nothing."

"But what do you do here? Nope, not buying. Something else must have happened. You're forgetting, Jackson. I know you, there's something you're not telling me." Kamryn raised her brows at him, daring him to say she was wrong.

Jax sighed and opened his mouth to answer her but the woman came back again. She handed them their drinks and almost spilled Jax's soda on him when she set it down.

"You're food should be done in a few minutes." And then she walked away.

Kamryn rolled her eyes after she left. It was a little immature to be rude your best friend's ex-boyfriend. "So answer."

"Just a lot was going on. I never really knew leaving Charming was what she wanted. Apparently, she felt inadequate to you and she found out about what happened at the party. Why do you think she was going? It was a damn ultimatum. You or her. I picked you."

Kamryn stared at him before letting out a laugh and Jax frowned at her. "What?"

Kamryn shook her head with a smile on her face. "Nothing. So tell me what really happened."

"That was it."

"Bullshit." Kamryn said, getting more and more worried that his face remained serious and then she leaned back. "Holy shit. She found out?"

"Well, before you bailed on me the morning after she was trying to get past Ope. I told him to stand guard outside the rooms if he saw her coming. I thought I would actually get to wake up with you in my arms." Jax said and then raised his brows. "And I didn't, surprise, surprise. Usually it's the guy who ditches."

"I didn't know how you'd react." Kamryn told him honestly and crossed her arms. "I didn't know if you'd be happy or upset and regretted what we did."

"How did you feel?" Jax asked softly. "Have to go from having sex with me to go back to your very faithful boyfriend?"

Kamryn frowned at him. " I fucking felt cheap and used. I had just cheated on my boyfriend with my ex. And you cheated on your girlfriend. And then you didn't even bother talking to me until she left."

"I'm sorry." It was sincere and she was utterly helpless against those deep blue eyes that seemed to know her better than she knew herself. "I shouldn't have done that, pretty shitty on my part."

"Pretty?"

Jax smirked. "Okay. I was a total dick. But what about you? You had a phone. You had two legs. Why didn't you try to talk or come to me?"

"It's the guy's job." She told him as she clapped her hands when she saw their food coming.

The waitress set the food on the table and let her gaze linger on Kamryn's stomach before walking away and Jax and Kamryn noticed.

When she walked away Kamryn frowned and put her hand her still flat stomach. "Why was she looking? I'm not fat yet. I'm only seven weeks."

Jax shrugged and reached over to take the hand that was idly rubbing her stomach and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Don't worry about it. Just eat and then we can go back to your place."

"Okay." Kamryn reluctantly agreed. Something about that waitress didn't sit right with her.

_Clay_ was pacing the small confines of the office in the garage waiting for Gemma to return from whatever shopping she was doing. And when he finally saw her car pull up into the garage he released a breath and walked over to her.

"Took you long enough." He told her as he opened her car door for her.

Gemma raised her brows at him. "Well, for Sunday dinner I need a lot of ingredients if I'm going to feed everybody at that table tomorrow."

Clay frowned at her. "You wanna do a Sunday dinner tomorrow?"

Gemma nodded. "Why not? Everybody can come over before Kyle and Opie go out for their big run and it'll calm everybody down."

Clay sighed and nodded. "Yeah, alright."

Gemma and Clay walked over towards the office and Gemma closed both of the doors and Clay leaned against the desk with his arms folded, a worried expression on his face.

"You okay, baby?" Gemma asked coming over and put her arms around his neck.

Clay sighed and looked up at her. "I'm second-guessing sending Kyle out there with Ope."

Gemma raised her brow at him. "Why? Think something is gonna go wrong?"

Clay nodded. "One of them is gonna fuck up. And my money is on Kyle. He's already not pulling his weight in with the club."

"Why not pull him out? Send Jax in with him. Jax can handle his own."

"Gem, I know Jax is capable of it. I need Ope out there without his best friend there holding his hand. I need him to be able to do things without people he's close to."

"Think it's smart to send him out with Kyle though?" Gemma asked quietly.

Clay looked at Gemma and narrowed his eyes. "I'm the president. What I say goes."

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
Hopefully it won't be such a long wait until the next chapter since I've already started it, so it should be up sometime next week!(:  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

_**Chapter Ten** _

_Jax_ was working in the garage when a somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned around with a frown when he saw Unser standing in front of him.

"We need to talk." Unser told him in a, no nonsense tone.

"Unless I have my lawyer present I ain't gonna say shit to you." Jax said defensively. He didn't know what Unser knew or thought he knew, but he wasn't going to jeopardize Ope.

Unser narrowed his eyes but shook his head. "No, it's not really about the club. It's about Kamryn."

Jax's frown deepened and he wiped his hands on the rag he was holding. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Her ex-boyfriend has been making claims on the club. But what worries me about that is all the pictures are of you and her. None of you and the club, or even doing anything that involves breaking the law."

Jax frowned. "So then what's going on? Obviously he doesn't have shit on me."

Unser sighed and shook his head. "No. But that means he has somebody following you or Kamryn, somebody is keeping tabs, and to be honest, it worries me that Kamryn is in all the pictures."

Jax's eyes lit up in understanding. "Thanks, Chief."

_Kamryn_ was leaning against the diner walls outside on her break. It might be silly, taking a break from work when she only had about a half hour left, but taking a fifteen minute break and then only working for another fifteen minutes was the smartest thing she ever did. It sounded weird but she felt like she had less to do that way.

She would kill to have her pack of cigarettes and a coffee right now. That's how she'd spend her break, sometimes with Donna. But the bastard manager decided to be a prick and purposely put her on when Donna wasn't.

A bike's engine brought her out of her thoughts as she watched Jax speed down the road and pull into the parking lot next to her.

Kamryn frowned but started walking towards him when he had a concerned and a frown on his face.

"You okay?" Kamryn asked cautiously as she leaned onto the handles of his bike, watching as he took off his helmet and sun-glasses.

Jax shook his head annoyed. "Yeah, you're fucking working when you told me you weren't gonna do anything big today."

It was her turn to frown at him. "What are you talking about? I told you I was going to work today. And I haven't done anything big today. A little bit of serving and that's it, really. Not a busy day. Now, why are you here?"

Jax released a breath and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Have you seen Max?"

Kamryn shook her head. "Not since he told me to break it off with you. Which is weird, I mean, I'm not questioning it, just confused."

"Yeah well, I think I might know the answer to that. He's been going to Unser, saying he has shit on me and the club. But all these pictures he has are of me and you." Jax told her.

Kamryn frowned. "So he's taking pictures of me? Jax, I know this might sound bad, but as long as he is keeping his distance with me and he isn't bothering me I don't give a shit what he does."

Jax sighed. "Yeah, but first he breaks into your house and destroys everything and next he's taking pictures and trying to pin it on me doing bad shit? Kam, this guy is bad fucking news."

Kamryn tilted her head at him, her face slightly pale. "What do you mean breaking into and destroying my house?"

Jax let out a quiet curse. "It was a while ago. It doesn't matter now, but what does matter is that he's fucking watching you."

But Kamryn wasn't really listening to him though. "That's why you re-did my entire house. Not because you wanted to make sure me and the baby had enough stuff it was so that way you wouldn't have to hear me whine and complain about how scared I was."

Jax's mouth opened in disbelief. "Do you even hear yourself right now?"

Kamryn frowned at him, her hands curling into fists at her side. "God, I actually fell for it. I'm so fucking stupid. I should have known better than to think that you would actually do something like that for me just because you wanted to."

"What are you even talking about? Of course I wanted to do it for you. Better than you coming home to a nice and updated house than that piece of shit before."

Kamryn looked at him her anger gone and she had unshed tears in her eyes. "My house was a piece of shit?"

Jax sighed and shook his head. He got off his bike and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Darlin', listen. I'm worried about you. The reason I didn't tell you was because of stress. But I swear, I was gonna tell you as soon as you were in the clear."

Kamryn nodded and buried her face into his neck. "I hate being so damn hormonal. If I wasn't pregnant just know I would be slapping you right now and you wouldn't be off the hook so easily."

Jax chuckled and kissed her head again. "I know. How about you go back in there finish up and I'll be your ride home."

Kamryn pulled back from him and frowned. "Don't you have a job to do? Or even people to see?"

Jax shook his head. "I'm yours for the next couple days. I'm not letting you outta my sight."

Kamryn smiled up at him and he gave her a small grin in return. "You know, I'm actually kind of excited to have you all to myself for a couple days."

Jax raised his brows and he tightened his arms around her waist. "And why's that?"

"Because I get my own personal slave for a few days."

_Gemma_ was getting everything ready when a knock on her door had her letting out a curse and taking the joint out of her mouth and putting it on the ash tray.

"I know, we're late but we were busy." Luann said as she and Otto made their way into the house.

Gemma raised her brows at her and shut the door behind them. "Yeah well now we have one stove and one oven to cook for a table full of men who don't know when to stop eating." Gemma said as she took the beer from Otto's hand he has got from the fridge.

"What? C'mon, Gem. Just one, I swear I won't tell anyone." Otto said trying to take it back.

"Uh-uh. Have some water, give that liver of yours a surprise." She told him as she led him into the living room.

Otto didn't argue as he, ungracefully, sat on her couch and put his feet up. "Got the remote hidden somewhere?"

Gemma smacked the back of his head. "Jesus Christ, you're as bad as Jax. Feet off the table, and if you find please let me know. Clay always loses the Goddamn thing."

Bobby opened up the door then rolling up his sleeves. "Bobby has entered the building!"

Gemma smirked at him. "Ha-ha, but you ain't Elvis today. Did you bring the grill?"

Bobby grinned at her and pulled the small grill in further to show. "Of course I did. Miss. Luann would you be so kind as to help me figure out how to start this thing."

Luann came out of the kitchen and smiled at him. "Sure, just-"

Otto stopped her with a hand on her waist. "I'll help him baby, how about you start chopping."

Luann nodded and kissed him quickly before walking back into the kitchen. Otto went over to Bobby and punched his arm. "What's wrong with you?"

Bobby frowned at him and rubbed his arm. "I just wanted some company that wasn't so violent for a change."

_Jax_ had just gotten back from the store and he was carrying three plastic bags.

"Alright, I got you your chicken soup and tea with honey, oh and I got you some more coffee because even though you won't be drinking it, I sure as hell will." Jax told her as he kicked the door shut with his foot. e

Kamryn looked at him from where she was lounging on the couch in her shorts and long tee shirt. "Thanks, you're the best."

Jax smirked at her and started putting everything away. "So I've been told."

Kamryn smiled and felt immensely happy. Here she was relaxing and her Jackson Teller basically waiting on her hand and foot.

Jax came back into the living room and shrugged out of his sweatshirt and shoes. "Move a bit." He told her as he climbed onto the couch and settled in behind her. Kamryn looked at him, his face was in her neck and his hands were over her's on her stomach.

"God, I'm tired." Jax whined as he idly rubbed her stomach.

Kamryn brought one of his hands to her mouth and kissed it. "I can only imagine. You've been doing a lot lately, for me. I haven't even thanked you properly."

Jax sighed and held her tighter to him. "As long as you don't kick me out before I can go to sleep, you've thanked me enough."

Kamryn smirked as she rolled over and pushed him onto his back. She sat up on his lap and smiled down at him, loving the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well, this is a great way to show your appreciation." He said rubbing his rough hands on her smooth pale thighs. "But I don't want you to do it because you wanna thank me."

Kamryn giggled and shrugged. "It's not really for that. Ever since I've gotten knocked up I've been so fucking horny, like all the damn time. And there's only so much my vibrator can do, knowing that Sergeant Stiffy was under my roof."

Jax let out a loud laugh and shook his head at her. "I can't believe you still call him that."

Kamryn shrugged. "I was like fifteen when I named him." She said as she rubbed him. "Besides, you liked it. It's better than what Tara called it. I mean, what self-respecting eighteen year old still calls it a penis?"

Jax laughed as a low groan came from his chest as her hand became slightly tighter.

_Ring._

Jax let out a curse and leaned up slightly. "I fuckin' hate my life."

Kamryn smiled at him and leaned down the rest of the way and kissed him. "Don't answer, you promised you would be mine."

Jax looked at her and groaned, just because he wanted her so damn much, didn't mean he could dodge his responsibilities to the club. "I can't darlin'."

Kamryn sighed and sat back, her hand out of his pants and went into his pocket and grabbed his ancient phone and gave it to him. "Here, answer it."

Jax leaned up and caressed her face. "Don't be mad. I'll answer this and if I'm not off in two minute you can shut it on me, alright?"

Kamryn nodded and looked at the clock as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked as he ran a hand up and down Kamryn's back softly.

"Where the hell are you?" His mother yelled at the other end as a chatter filled the background. "Did you forget about Sunday dinner?"

"Shit, Ma, I'm sorry I got busy." Jax told her as he looked up at Kamryn.

"Yeah, busy with pussy. Get your ass here now."

"Wait." Jax said before his mother hung up on him.

"What?"

Jax grinned a bit as he looked at Kamryn. "Can I bring someone?"

"As long as it ain't a sweetbutt or Tara I don't give a flying fuck who you bring, just get your ass over here now." Gemma demanded him and then hung up.

Kamryn tilted her head at him, running her hands lightly up and down his forearms. "What's going on?"

"Family dinner tonight, totally forgot." Jax told her patting her hip so she could get up.

Kamryn rolled her eyes as she got off him and plopped down on the couch as he put his shoes one. "Fine, go have fun. I'll just call Kimmy or something."

Jax looked at her and shook his head with an amused look on his face. "Um, you're comin' with me."

Kamryn's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What? No, I don't want to."

Jax smiled at her as he took her hands in his and pulled her up. "Yeah you do. You'll eat better there than your cheap ass soup here." He led her to her room and walked over to her dresser, he grabbed her a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Just wear that, nobody is dressing up."

Kamryn still looked doubtful. "Jax, I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean the last time I saw your mother, she put me in a hospital."

Jax laughed put and arm around her shoulders. "It'll be better I promise. Everything will go great, and later you're going to be wondering why you ever doubted me."

Kamryn tried to make a small smile, but something told her this evening was not going to go as well as Jax thought.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
Hopefully it won't be such a long wait until the next chapter since I've already started it, so it should be up sometime next week!(:  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven** _

_Kamryn_ nervously looked at the house in front of her and looked back towards Jax. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come." Kamryn said quietly, not taking off her helmet just yet.

Jax rolled his eyes as she got off his bike and helped her off. "Darlin', you're worrying over nothing." He told her as he un-clipped her helmet and put it on his bike.

Kamryn sighed and ran a hand through her unruly hair trying to tame the curls, somewhat. "I'm not that hungry." She lied hoping he would let her leave.

"Stop." Jax told her softly taking her hands in his. "You're probably starving and you're worrying over nothing."

Kamryn sighed and waved an impatient hand. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

_"Hey, where the hell is Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked Gemma as he loaded his plate._

Gemma shrugged as she brought the last of the rolls out from the oven. "I don't know, he's coming though. He just said he was bringing somebody."

"Who?" Bobby asked before taking a sip of his beer.

Gemma shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me." She lied. She knew he was bringing Kamryn, but she'd be damned if she let the boys know that.

The door opened and Jax came in with a beautiful red-headed woman in tow. "Hey guys." Jax said as he slammed the door shut with his foot while he kept a tight grip on Kamryn's hand and pulled her into the dining room.

"Hey, baby." Gemma said still sitting at the table. "Hey, Kamryn. Haven't seen you in a while." She told her raising her brow at the girl.

Kamryn nodded. "Yeah." She said. Not since I was in the hospital, she thought bitterly. But she wasn't about to give this woman any ammunition to make her life hell.

"Kamryn, I've missed you!" Luann said getting up from her seat and hugged her. "I miss you coming by the studio. You have no idea how unorganized I've been since you left."

"Yeah, well. I got busy with things." Kamryn said quietly patting Luann's back politely.

Luann led her to the table with Jax following behind her and Luann plopped Kamryn in the seat next to her and gave her an extra plate.

"Thanks." She said while Luann seemed to overload her plate.

"Jesus Luann, she's tiny she's not gonna be able to eat all that." Otto said taking the spoon of mash potatoes away from Luann.

Luann looked at him as if he were stupid. "Of course she can, she's eating for two." Luann said not registering her words and took the spoon from Otto's hand and dropped the third spoonful of food on her plate.

Kamryn look at Luann in disbelief and shook her head as she put her face in her hands.

"Jax, you got her pregnant?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

Jax shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Clay frowned at both of them. "Jesus Christ, you knocked her up and her psycho ex-boyfriend is trying to put your club in jail." He said in disbelief and lit himself a cigar and looked over at Gemma who was continuing eating as if nothing happened. "Fuck, Gemma. You knew?" He asked loudly.

Gemma looked at Clay and shrugged. "I found out a couple days ago, yes."

Clay looked at her with raised eye brows. "And you didn't think to tell me? Or how about you Luann, didn't tell Otto or me? You're an old lady you're supposed to tell the club shit like this."

Otto then stood up and pointed a finger at Clay. "You don't talk to her like that. I'm sure she had her reasons for not telling us."

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything, shithead?" Gemma asked looking at her son. "You started this mess."

Jax shrugged. "It happened. It's not like it wasn't ever going to happen. Besides I thought you'd be happier since it wasn't Taras'." Jax told her glaring at her.

Clay slapped his hand on the table harshly to get Jaxs' attention. "Enough."

Jax then turned his sights on Clay. "And why are you pissed? Because I didn't tell you what's going on in my personal life?" Jax asked him and let out a dry laugh. "Wow, the only person in this room allowed to show disappointment in this is my mother, and she's not even acting as bad you guys."

"Watch you tone." Clay warned. "I'm still your president."

"Stop trying to be my father and president right now. Pick one and stick with it." Jax spat at him and stood and he, gently, but firmly took Kamryn's hand in his. "Call me when you guys get some sanity back." He said leading himself and Kamryn out of the house.

He nostrils flared as he handed Kamryn the helmet. Kamryn put it on and before they got on the bike she put her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Jax looked down at her and gave a half-smile. "Yeah, well before you were going to show me how thankful you were, I'm banking in on that."

_Back at Kamryn's House_

Kamryn was cuddling with Jax on the couch, she was stretched out on top of him and he was caressing her back with the tips of his fingers under the blanket. She sighed in pleasure and buried her head into his neck.

"I love you, you know." Jax said quietly and kissed her head. "I know you won't say it right now, and I get that. I just want you to know. You're it for me, I'm not hooking up with anybody else."

Kamryn smiled against his skin and kissed his neck. "I do love you Jax. It's just you hurt me, a lot."

Jax sighed and tightened his hold on her. "I know I have, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Kamryn nodded and picked up her head. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him. "I know you are, I forgive you. I forgave you along time ago."

Jax closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. "Well, at least I know I don't have to grovel anymore."

Kamryn shook her head in amusement and dropped her head down to make their lips touch softly. There was a knock on her door and she groaned annoyed. "I swear people like to bother us whenever we make-up."

Jax chuckled and rolled out from under her. He got up and put on his jeans and turned back to her. "You go back in your room and get on that bed. I'm gonna send who this prick is away."

Kamryn laughed and nodded. She wrapped the blanket around herself and kissed him. "Don't take to long." She told him and then ran towards her bedroom and shut the door.

Jax groaned and walked towards the door. He opened it with a scowl on his face but it quickly turned to and unwelcome surprise. "Tara?"

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
I'm so sorry for the long wait! I really had no idea how I wanted to make this chapter because I have SO many ideas. Never think I'm abandoning this story, it's not ending any time soon. It's just me being stupid and trying to figure out what to introduce next... so continue to read and everything it makes me happy even if you don't review! (:  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Healing Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kamryn. SOA belongs to Kurt Sutter and whoever else works on it with him. So don't sue me, please.  
**  
He cheated on her. She cheated on him. They_ _were both stupid and wrong to keep hurting each other. And it was all because of Tara. If Tara never entered the picture they would have been together right now, they would have been happy. And they both knew it._

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

_Jax_ looked at Tara with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

Tara let out a dry laugh and nodded. "I was just going to ask you the same question." She told him.

"Well, I'm here because my girlfriend lives here." Jax said evenly, she didn't need to know that him and Kamryn haven't exactly spoke about that. There was absolutely no emotion showing across his face and his eyes were cold.

Tara's face showed surprise. "Oh wow, you move on fast. Barely took you a month before you moved on."

Jax frowned at her. "You were the one who left, you were the one who gave me the choice between picking you or her."

"You picked her." Tara said quietly.

A dry laugh escaped Jax and he shook his head in disbelief. "Tara, you knew I did the moment I didn't go. So why are you here?"

Tara sighed and looked away. "I just wanted to let you know the feds are looking at you guys. My friend works in the offices and the club is at the top of the file."

Jax raised a brow. "Any idea why? We haven't done anything." Yet. Jax thought thinking about Ope and Kyle's run tomorrow.

Tara shrugged. "I don't know. All's I'm telling you is don't do anything irrational or stupid when you see a black sedan following you around."

"You expect me not to freak?"

"Yes. You can't or else you're going to be put away, at least six months for assaulting or threatening a police officer." Tara told him. "Just let the club know."

"That what you came all the way here for? To tell me about the feds?" Jax asked her.

Tara looked at him sadly and nodded. "Yeah, just wanted you to be safe."

Jax gave her a small smile. "Well, thanks for the warning. Gimme a call when you make it back to Chicago."

Tara looked at him and then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I will." She said and leaned up at kiss his cheek. "I hope you're happy."

Jax nodded. "You too."

Jax closed the door after Tara left and he fished out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found Otto's number. He knew he should have spoken directly to Clay about this, but he was still pissed off at him from earlier.

"Hey, where you at?"

Jax sighed and leaned against the door. "Kamryn's. Just listen for a minute, Tara dropped by. Said the feds are sending someone out to watch us."

"Shit, man." Otto groaned. "You know when?"

"Nah, Tara just came to tell me. Figurin' if she came all the way here just to tell me it must be soon."

"Have you told Clay?"

Jax sighed. "No. I'm still too pissed at him."

"You know we're gonna be goin' on lock-down when I tell him this right?" Otto asked as he made his way from his bike outside Gemma and Clay's house.

"Yeah, figured. I was gonna start packing Kamryn's shit."

"Good. Go do that, I'm gonna go talk to Clay and Gemma." Otto told him and then hung up.

Jax groaned, realizing he wasn't going to be able to be inside Kamryn again for a while. He hung his head down and made his way back towards her bedroom and opened the door.

Kamryn was sitting down on her bed, only now she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top. "Hey, what took you so long?" Kamryn asked getting up and walked over towards him.

Jax put his arms around her waist and treaded carefully. "Somebody was looking for me here, gave me some information I needed."

Kamryn tilted her head as she put her arms around his neck. "And what news is this?" She asked curiously playing with the ends of his hair.

"Feds are watchin' us." Jax said quietly. "We're gonna need to go to the clubhouse for a few days. Going on lock-down."

"What?" Kamryn asked confused. "You guys go on lock-down? And why are the feds watching you guys, did Max?" She trailed off her eyes becoming wider.

Jax shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe, or maybe all the shit we've been getting away with is catching up with us."

"Like what?" Kamryn asked curiously.

"A story for another time, Darlin'. Now go get packing, pack enough for a couple days at least." Jax told her and kissed her forehead.

"But why do I have to go?" Kamryn asked confused. "I really don't want to and I have work tomorrow. And I don't want to be around all of them guys, no offense."

"No, Kam. You gotta come." He told her. "I don't need you getting hurt because of this."

Kamryn frowned at him. "I'm not. I don't get it. So some cops are watching you guys big deal. It's not like you guys do anything and I doubt they'd start hounding a pregnant woman."

"Yeah but you're pregnant with my baby. I don't want anybody questioning you. I don't want you anymore stressed then you already are." Jax said while subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

Kamryn looked up at him with wide green eyes and she smiled a bit. "I know you're worried about me, and I love you for it. But if I call off my job one more time Peter will fire me and I need that check to pay my rent."

"So I'll cover it."

Kamryn rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks, but whatever money you do have you should probably save. You have no job except those shitty hours of yours at the garage, which you do occasionally. I don't wanna make you go broke."

Jax looked down at her and frowned. "We'll compromise." He suggested.

Kamryn raised her brows at him, inquiring he should go on.

"You come with me to the clubhouse and I cover you're rent, talk to your boss, and tell you everything you need to know." Jax said and grinned like he had done such a good job with coming up with something that good.

Kamryn rolled her eyes. "And all's you get out of it is me going to the clubhouse?"

"Well I did think I could fuck you in my bed, and guess what. This time we'll both be sober and remember!" He teased.

Kamryn laughed and shook her head in amusement. "You know what's the funniest thing about that? I know that you're serious."

Jax nodded and tipped her chin to tilt her head so his lips could crash onto hers. Kamryn let out a little moan and pushed herself tighter against him. Jax gently pulled her back and gave her a soft lingering kiss. "More of that if you come with me."

Kamryn opened her eyes and nodded. "Let me pack my things."

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, follows, alerts, and favorites!  
I'm really sorry this chapter is short! I just haven't been in a writing mood this week. I know no excuse but hopefully next chapter will be longer! (:  
_


	13. Author's Note ):

Hey guys! I'm sorrrrrryyyyy that I haven't updated in forever GOOD EXCUSE I SWEAR. I'm re-writing this story. Honestly this wasn't supposed to be that long but I'm now like, 'oh no wait this should happen' or 'oh wait this happened in the past' and WAY too many ideas are coming to me. This was not meant to be a big story it was just something I'd do when I was having writers block with my other stories.. SO I'm going to be taking this story down soon and I'm planning on making this two stories. The first one will be of how Kamryn and Jax meet and all that and the second will kind of be how this is only MUCH more better and better updated and you'll have a better understanding of everything. I already have tons of ideas and I'm hoping the first chapter can be up in a couple of weeks, any questions? Leave a review or pm me. (:


End file.
